Secrets Revealed
by daisies4u2luv
Summary: Dark Protoman destroyed OC Angelgirl just when Chaud was about to find out that OC Linh has a crush on him. Now Chaud tries to make it up to Linh, but ends up having a crush on her.....
1. Introduction

My Note: This is my first story so if there's something wrong with it, please tell me and I'll see what I can do to improve the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Never own Megaman.

There are four OC's in this whole story:

Name: Linh

Age: About 13

Height: (shorter than Chaud, but taller than Lan a little)

Weight: 110 lbs.

Description: (picture Zoe without her hat from digimon season 4) Black hair, dark blue eyes, (body like Serenity from Yu-Gi-Oh) wears a light pink shirt with a short white jacket outside and a dark blue jean skirt

Personality: nice, shy, and cheerful (she has a temper but kept as a secret)

Other: she has a PET. It's color light pink and yellow. Her net navi is Angelgirl.

Name: Angelgirl

Height: shorter than Protoman, but taller than Megaman

Weight: 112lbs.

Description: (face, eyes, and hair looks like Zoe without her hat from Digimon 4) (body, wings, and clothing are from Angewomon from digimon 1& 2)

Personality: energetic and thoughtful

Other: She's Linh's net navi

Name: Ms. Riku

Age: about 40

Height: an inch shorter than Linh

Weight: 106 lbs.

Description: long black hair with some bangs in front. Wears a light green skirt and a white tank top

Personality: strict, friendly, encouraging

Other: Linh's mother

Name: May

Age: About 9

Height: 4'5

Weight: 54lbs

Description: shoulder-length black hair with a green ribbon tied into a bow and used it as a headband. Wears a yellow mini-skirt with a white shirt

Personality: annoying and rude

Other: Linh's little sister

**This is just the introduction to the OC's. The story will start in the chapter one soon.**


	2. My Crush, Deleted, Secret Out

**My Note: Ok, here it is. I'm finally submitting my story.**

My Crush, Deleted, Secret Out

It has been two days since Chaud had seen the evil Protoman face to face the second time. He didn't know what to do now, but trying to find a cure for the dark chips. While Chaud was busying with the dark chips, Lan was at home doing nothing.

"Why, Lan. How come you're at home when you're supposed to be outside hanging out with your friends?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Maylu's going to the mall with her friends and Chaud is busy finding a cure for the dark chips," answered Lan.

"How about that girl named Linh?" asked Mrs. Hikari. Before Lan could answered, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get that," said Mrs. Hikari rushing to the door. A few seconds later, Mrs. Hikari called out, "Lan, your friend's here!"

"Ok!" Lan called back. _That must be Chaud_, he thought. Lan went to see who it was. It was not Chaud.

"Hey, what's up Lan!" Linh said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey there Linh. What brings you here?" Lan asked.

"I was pretty bored at home, so I thought maybe I could stop by at your house," Linh explained.

"Oh, I was pretty bored myself too. Want to take a walk outside?" Lan suggested.

"Sure."

"Well, see ya Mom," said Lan as he took off.

"Bye, Mrs. Hikari," Linh said politely.

"Good-bye you two. Have fun," Mrs. Hikari said cheerfully.

Lan and Linh walked quietly aroud the neighborhood. "So Chaud's busy, huh?" Linh asked.

"Yeah. He really missed Protoman," Lan answered. They walked to a building and stopped.

"So Lan, have you ever have a crush?" Linh asked.

Lan blushed. "Me? Oh…uh…hey why should I tell you!"

"It's Maylu, right?" Linh laughed.

"Lan's face grew hotter. "Fine, you got me there. Well since you know _my _crush, why don't you tell me who's _your_ crush? You do have one, do you?" Lan grinned.

Now it's Linh's turn to blush. "Well, I….," she started.

"**Hey what's up, Angelgirl," greeted Lan's net navi, Megaman.**

**"Oh, hi there," Linh's net navi, Angelgirl greeted back.**

**"I was just wondering, don't you have a crush?" Megaman asked.**

**"Well, yeah. But I'm not telling you!" Angelgirl frowned. "I know you like Roll though."**

**Megaman blushed. "Yeah. Hmm…let me guess who's your crush. Is it Protoman?"**

**Now Angelgirl blushed. "Well, yeah," she admitted, but then her face grew sad.**

**"I know how you feel. He's our enemy now," said Megaman.**

**"Look, I don't want to talk about it," said Angelgirl. Megaman looked at her. He really felt sorry for her.**

"Is it Chaud?" Lan guessed wildly.

Linh laughed nervously. "Why would I like _him_?"

Lan skipped around Linh, grinning. "Well he's rich, smart, and perhaps good-looking too," Lan explained.

"Uh….," Linh couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So it _is _him! Linh and Chaud, sitting on a tree---," Lan began to teased.

Linh got embarrassed. "Would you just zip it!" she said angrily.

"Ok, sorry," Lan laughed.

"Promise not to tell anyone," said Linh.

"My lips are sealed," Lan said, taking his finger and pretending to zip his my mouth.

Suddenly, a scream came out. It was coming from inside the building. Lan and Linh rushed inside and found an elevator being stuck.

**"This is bad, Lan," Megaman's voice said from the PET.**

"Yeah, I know. Let's jack you in to fix this," said Lan.

**"You got it," Megaman replied.**

"Lan! Lan!" a voice cried. Lan and Linh turned around and saw Chaud running toward them.

"Oh, hey Chaud," said Lan. "I'm going to jack Megaman in now."

"Wait, Lan. I think you should let me take care of this," said Linh.

"Are you sure?" asked Lan. Linh nodded.

"Angelgirl, let's jack you in, now!" she exclaimed.

"I'm in," said Angelgirl from the PET.

"Do you see anything?" asked Chaud.

**"There's nothing in here," answered Angelgirl.**

"That's strange," said Linh.

**"Wait, I see something," Angelgirl said. She looked in front of her. There was a beam of light and then it faded. Now Angelgirl can see someone. It was Protoman. Only this time, he looked different.**

**"Hello, Angelgirl. We meet again. Call me Dark Protoman," chuckled Dark Protoman.**

**"Protoman, what's gone into you?" Angelgirl gasped.**

"What! Protoman!" yelled Lan.

"It's Dark Protoman _now_," Chaud corrected.

**"It's time for you to be deleted," Dark Protoman said to Angelgirl.**

**"Sorry, that's not going to happen," Angelgirl said angrily.**

"Celestial Arrow, battle chip in! Download!" shouted Linh.

A golden arrow appeared in one of Angelgirl's hands. Angelgirl flew up high, holding the arrow steady and aimed at Dark Protoman.

**"Celestial Arrow!" cried Angelgirl, shooting the arrow at Dark Protoman. The arrow flew toward him, multiplying more arrows around it.**

**"Is that the best you can do!" said Dark Protoman with and evil laugh. He dodged the arrows and jumped high towards Angelgirl, hitting her with his sword.**

"Angelgirl, no!" Linh cried out.

"Dark Protoman, stopped now!" Chaud yelled to the PET.

**Angelgirl was about to be deleted now. She looked at Dark Prooman in pain. "How could you? I'd really liked you," said Angelgirl breathlessly. Then she said to Linh, "I was very honored to be your net navi, Linh."**

"No, don't go!" Linh cried out in tears.

**Angelgirl was gone now. Dark Protoman smiled. "We'll shall meet again, Chaud," he said and then disappeared.**

The elevator opened and the people got out. Linh looked at her PET. It was shutted down. Her tears came out nonstopping.

"Linh, I'm so sorry," said Chaud. He could feel the tears in his eyes. _This was all my fault_, he thought. They walked outside.

"Are you okay?" Lan asked.

"I…I got to go now," sobbed Linh. She ran away quickly.

"Linh," said Chaud. Lan and he walked a bit, not knowing what to do.

"I feel very bad," said Chaud, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, Linh was just crushing on you and now this happened," Lan said, with his hands in his pockets.

Chaud frozed. "What did you say?" he asked Lan.

Now it's Lan's turn to froze. "I didn't say anything. It's not like I said Linh was just crushing on you," said Lan nervously.

"Look, I gotta go now," said Chaud, eyeing Lan closely. He walked away.

**"Now you've done it," said Megaman from Lan's PET.**

"I know. Linh's gonna be so mad at me," Lan said quietly.

**So do you like it? It's horrible, but if you like it please tell me!**


	3. You're too ugly to be her boyfriend!

**My Note: I know it's been a bit of a long time since I submitted chapter 2, but it's not my fault. My dad thinks I can only go on the internet for schoolwork, sheesh! Anyway, here's my next chapter.**

"You're too ugly to be her boyfriend!"

Chaud walked quietly by himself. _That's not true, _he thought, remembering what Lan had accidentlly said. _Linh doesn't like me. Why would she like a guy whose evil net navi just destroyed her net navi?_

"I've got to apologize to Linh, "Chaud said, making up his mind. He walked all the way to Linh's house. He'd seen her house before, but never met her mom or been in her house. He walked up to the front doorstep and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a young woman who's shorter than Chaud himself, opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked, questioning.

"Uh, are you Linh's mom?" Chaud asked nervously.

"Yes, that's me. You can call me Ms. Riku. Who are you?" Ms. Riku asked, impatiently.

"I'm Chaud Blaze, Linh's friend. Is she here right now?" Chaud said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"She's in the shower right now. It's nice to meet you, Chaud. Would you like to come in and wait for her?" Ms. Riku smiled.

"Uh, sure." Chaud stepped into the house. Inside was very nice and clean.

"Please sit down," said Ms. Riku.

"Oh, okay," Chaud took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"Would you like a soda?" Ms. Riku asked, opening the refrigerator.

"No, thank you. I really should be going. I'll come back another time, then," Chaud said politely.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go tell her who's here waiting," Ms. Riku said. She went into a hallway, which leads to three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Chaud sat quietly alone. _Ms. Riku seems nice_, he thought. _She's a bit weird, though._

A little girl seems to be hiding and peeking from inside the hallway. Chaud caught her staring at him.

"Hey, you must be Linh's little sister!" Chaud exclaimed.

The little girl came out from her hiding place. "My name is May and I am _not _little," she said in a grumpy way.

"Ok, whatever you say," Chaud laughed.

"Are you Linh's boyfriend?" May asked, rudely.

Chaud tried to be polite as possible. _Ok, this is not her business,_ he thought. _But then again, she's just a little nosy girl._ "No, I'm just her friend," he answered.

"Of course you're not her boyfriend. What was I thinking? You're too ugly to be her boyfriend!" May laughed annoyingly.

_This girl's really is getting on my nerves,_ Chaud thought. _Wait! __Maybe she's right. I might not be as good looking as I thought I was. _Chaud couldn't think what else to say.

"So….do you like my sister anyway?" May asked. Just then Linh came out, staring wide-eyed at Chaud.

**I know this chapter is short, but that's the way it's going to be from now on. Anyway, review!**


	4. Linh!

**My Note: Continuing….**

"Linh!"

"_What _are _you_ doing here?" Linh practically yelled.

"I--," Chaud began.

"First you destroyed my net navi, now you're coming to my house? What are you trying to do? Destroy my life?" Linh asked angrily. Chaud had never seen Linh so mad ever.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what just happened. You've got to believe me! I didn't do it on purpose!" Chaud explained.

"I know, but it was _your_ net navi's fault. So half the blame is yours," Linh replied.

"Yeah!" May stuck out her tongue.

"Stay out of this," Linh told her.

"Linh, I'm really sorry," Chaud said, feeling hurt. He stood up. "I might as well go now."

"Good for you," Linh said, putting her hands on her hips. Just then, Ms. Riku came out from the hallway. When she saw Chaud was about to leave, she looked at Linh sternly.

"May, what's going on?" Ms. Riku asked May.

"I'm not really sure, but it seems like Linh really hates that guy….um what's his name?" May explained, hesitantly.

"Chaud," Linh told her.

"Yeah. Chaud," May corrected herself.

"What's wrong, Linh?" Ms. Riku asked, wondering.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want to see his face anymore," Linh half-fibbed.

"Linh, that's not very nice. I think you should apologize to Chaud right now," demanded Ms. Riku.

"But---," Linh started.

"No buts," Ms. Riku cut her off.

"It's alright Ms. Riku. She has the right to not wanting to see me again," Chaud interrupted.

"I don't understand," Ms Riku said, confused.

"You don't really have to. It's just the way it is," Chaud told her.

"Well, if you won't give me an explanation, then you two owe me," said Ms. Riku.

"Name it, Mom," Linh said in an annoying way.

"Why don't you two make it up to each other? Like right now," Ms. Riku insisted.

"What!" Linh said, surprised. Chaud gasped.

"You heard her," May said in a bossy way.

"I--," Linh can't think of anything to say.

"Look, I don't know why you don't want to see Chaud anymore. But, I do know that you two have to make it up. Whatever the problem was," Ms. Riku told her.

"Oh, all right," Linh gave in. Chaud tried to look as if nothing had happened, but inside he was happy. _Thank you, Ms. Riku,_ he thought silently.

"So, uh…do you want to go out for ice cream?" Chaud suggested, keeping things simple.

"Sure, I guess," Linh answered, feeling all weird inside. "Can I?" she asked her mom.

"Yeah, go ahead," Ms. Riku nodded. "Just be back soon."

"Eww, I'm gonna be sick," May cringed her face. "Can't you see a nine year old girl was hearing the conversation the whole time?"

But everyone ignored her. Linh got outside with Chaud and left the house.

On their way to the ice cream shop, they haven't said a word to each other. Linh felt uncomfortable around Chaud and was feeling very nervous. _Just stay calm_, she thought.

"Here we are," Chaud broke the silence when they reached the shop. "What kind of ice cream would you like?" he asked Linh.

"Um, how about strawberry?" Linh said quickly.

"Good choice. I'll have the same," Chaud nodded. He handed the ice cream man some money and the man gave him two ice cream cones. Chaud handed one to Linh.

"Thanks," was all Linh could say. They continued walking, not knowing what else to do and say to each other.

"I think I should get home now," said Linh.

"No!" Chaud blurted. Linh stared at him.

"I mean, please stay," Chaud covered up quickly. _What is the matter with you_? he asked himself.

"Uh….okay, I guess I can stay for a bit longer," Linh said slowly. She was really confused.

"Look, I just want to say sorry…again for what happened today," Chaud apologized.

"That's okay. I'm just bummed, that's all. You were right, it's not your fault," Linh said, shrugging. She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry how I've acted to you since this morning. I was really sad and mad at the same time," she told him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know how you must have felt," said Chaud, giving his smile in return.

"So we're cool with that," said Linh.

"Yeah," Chaud replied. He could feel the pressure rushing in.

"Will you---" Chaud was about to say something, but was interrupted by a big noise. The dimensional area was forming around a building!

"Let's go!" Linh ran toward the building.

"Wait!" Chaud cried out. "I guess I have no choice!" Chaud ran after Linh. She was inside the building right now. _Come on, where are you?_ he thought panicking.

A huge scream came out. It was from Linh. "Linh!" Chaud yelled.

**What do you think Chaud was about to say? He-he…well I'm not really sure myself! Please review!**


	5. Safe and Sound

**My Note: Here's the next chapter.**

Safe and Sound

Chaud burst through the front doors. "Linh, where are you!" Chaud yelled out. Just then, Linh ran from out of nowhere towards him. She got behind him and was seem to be hiding. She was looking straight ahead.

"Linh, what's wrong?" Chaud asked.

"That," Linh said, sounding very scared. She was pointing at something ahead. Chaud's eyes followed to where Linh was pointing. Someone or something was coming out from the dark. Before Chaud could say a word, Dark Protoman appeared.

**"Oh, hello Chaud. It's nice of you to stop by in," Dark Protoman grinned evilly.**

"Stay back," Chaud said to Linh. He was raising his right arm to protect and keep her back. Linh looked at Chaud from behind. _He's being so nice,_ she thought silently.

**"Look Chaud, you may try to protect your little girlfriend, but I must warn you that once you dropped in, no one leaves but me!" Dark Protoman exclaimed. He raised his sword and was heading toward Chaud.**

"Linh, run and hide. I'll distract him," Chaud said quietly, enough for only he and Linh could hear.

"But--," Linh began to protest.

"Just go!" Chaud said strongly.

Linh looked into Chaud's eyes. She felt the intense growing. Linh took off, not looking back. She ran and ran, not knowing where to go. She knew she can't get out of the building, but at least she can run around and hide somewhere in the building from Dark Protoman.

"Come on, Dark Protoman. Now it's between you and me," Chaud said.

**Dark Protoman wasn't interested. "I'll save you for last," he said in disgust. He had seen where Linh had ran and was going to follow her. He walked briskly, following Linh's trace.**

"Oh, no!" Chaud cried.

Linh was running out of control. She could hear Dark Protoman's footsteps getting closer and closer.

"I need help!" Linh exclaimed.

Chaud heard Linh. "You got it," he said, as he pushed some buttons.

Fog began to form behind Linh as she ran. She was getting very tired. _I have to stop. I need to have a minute to get some air_, Linh thought. She was running slower and slower. Finally, she found a door and barged in. She shut the door and locked it.

Chaud was getting worried. "I've got to save her," he said, clenching his fists. _But how?_

Linh sat down in the corner. She was breathing heavy. When she heard Dark Protoman got closer to the door, she started to breathe more quietly. Standing up slowly, Linh accidently knocked down a heavy box. Dark Protoman's footsteps stopped.

**"I think I found you, my little victim," Dark Protoman's head turned to face the door.**

Linh was shivering all over. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the waist with one arm and had clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her in a hidden door.

**Dark Protoman knocked down the door and looked inside. Nothing. "You may escaped this time but I assure you that you won't the next we meet," he said angrily. He logged out. **

Linh was in the dark. Whoever that pulled her in was still here. Linh was about to panick, when she heard the dimensional area breaking away. The sunlight began to shine in from the window. Linh realized that she was taken to the next room. She turned her head and found Chaud letting her go.

"Oh my gosh! Chaud, you saved me!" Linh squealed.

Chaud blushed. "It was no problem at all," he said nervously.

Linh giggled. "For a moment there, I thought someone kidnapped me," she said.

"Uh…yeah…," Chaud said uneasily.

"So do you mind walking me home?" Linh asked, still giggling.

"Uh, sure," Chaud answered, kind of laughing too. "I can take you home in a limo, if you want."

"Ok, whatever you say," Linh said sweetly. She felt herself blushing, but did a good job hiding it. Chaud, on the other hand, was not doing a very good job for hiding _his_ blushing.

"Let's get out of here," Linh said, standing up. She gave Chaud a hand and he took it. After he'd got up, Linh pulled her hand back quickly. "Um, I get shy easily," she said in a jiffy.

Chaud smiled understandingly._Wow she's being very nice now,_ he thought. "So let's go now," he said.

"I'm right behind you," Linh replied.

**So do you like it? Well, school's almost starting so I won't be able to update more chapters quickly, but don't worry! I'll be still writing so keep checking whenever you have time. I'll try to update more as quickly as I can and I hope the latest would be like once a month, but I'm not very sure. All I can tell you now is that this story will have some more new chapters updated in the future! Please email me if you want to and also review! I'll be checking my email often.**


End file.
